I should have known
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: Haru creia que tenia el matrimonio perfecto pero tras varios giros del destino y una visita al doctor cayó en cuenta que no era asi... ¿Se levantara del suelo victoriosa o se dejará arrastar por el horror?
1. CAPÍTULO 1 - TROPHY WIFE

.

¡Vamos a preparar la escena!

Preparó la mesa con la mejor vajilla de la casa, esa que solo se usa en eventos importantes, la porcelana fina con orillas doradas y finos diseños daban una presentación más que maravillosa, los cubiertos de plata pulcramente pulidos y brillantes estaban en su lugar, las copas de cristal estaban fuera junto al Champán Chardonnay, todo estaba listo para celebrar el aniversario Noveno de cuando él volvió a casa de la guerra.

El timbre sono sacandola de su ensueño, rápidamente se movio en dirección a la puerta con paso elegante, se asicalo el cabello y preparo su mejor sonrisa, no sin antes revisar su atuendo y su entorno, una vez lista se mentalizo, los invitados habían comenzado a llegar.

Abrió la puerta con una radiante sonrisa, tan perfecta como su apariencia, como su vida. Él primero en llegar como siempre había sido Sawada Tsunayoshi y su esposa... Kyoko.

El verla junto a él hacia que su estómago se contraerá(*).

\--Por favor, entren y tomen asiento -- Hablo con tono suave y ojos brillosos, uso su mejor mascara y los dejo entrar. Los años habian hecho maravillas en Tsuna, desde que había heredado la empresa Vongola había madurado bastante, todo él era una persona nueva, incluso era más alto, las varonil, un excelente partido, su primer amor. Kyoko iba con un discreto vestido crema que encajaba perfectamente con su hermoso cabello caramelo amarrado en un bonito peinado alto con algunas orquillas en flor.

Siempre los miraba con envidia, siempre con el pensamiento de que la persona a su lado pudo haber sido ella, de los muchos hijos que pudo haberle dado, de lo feliz que ambos pudieron ser, pero el destino era caprichoso y no lo quiso así; en cambió su vida se vio ligada a su actual marido, un hombre con encanto propio, alguien que aparecía muy lejos de su liga, un inalcanzable hombre perfecto que le dio todo lo que pudo a manos llenas.

¿Acaso tenía derecho de quejarse?

Tenia una enorme y linda casa de ensueño, un hijo maravilloso, todo un orgullo, una vida de lujos y un esposo más que maravilloso.

Una vida perfecta.

¿Que mas podría pedir?

\--Hoy estas tan reluciente Haru, como siempre-- Dijo ella con una suave sonrisa mientras entraba del brazo de Tsuna.

Kyoko era su amiga, sabia que estaba mal codiciar el amor que Tsuna le tenia a ella pero no podía evitarlo, hubo un tiempo en que lo amo con locura.

\--Gracias. Él está adentro, Mi esposo los espera. --Dijo guiándolos a la sala. Se trago su envidia, ella ya tenia a Mukuro.

Haru trataba de siempre estar a la altura de su vida, siempre vistiendo hermosos vestidos, con elegantes peinados y portando los numerosos obsequios de su esposo hacía ella con orgullo; y ese dia no era la excepción. Su vestido había sido un pedido especial, hecho a medida, la tela era de un azul noche brillante con adornos en blanco en las mangas.

No falto mucho para que los demás fueran llegando, y Haru los fue recibiendo como una buena esposa y anfitriona haría.

El ambiente era grato, la musica suave sonando al fondo, las conversaciones de los hombres en el comedor y el cuchicheo de las esposas en la sala. El leve aroma a tabaco fue inundando la habitación poco a poco viciandolo.

En medio de la pista, observando que todo estuviese en orden Haru y con una gran sonrisa, lo vio aparecer por las escaleras del segundo piso con un traje a juego con el suyo, pantalones blancos, botas negras, camisa gris oscuro y una casaca azul noche con adornos en dorado, su cabello recojido en una coleta baja.

Ella sonrió y camino a su lado, este le sonrio orgulloso y tomo su mano besandole el dorso, para después saludar a los invitados. La fiesta acaba de comenzar.

\--Dejenme proponer un brindis, no solo a un esposo, un amigo y a un padre -- Dino alzó su copa y todos hicieron lo mismo mientras lo escuchaban atentamente.--Sino a un héroe que regreso a casa de la guerra ¡Salud!

\--¡SALUD!-- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Si, habían sido los años más difíciles de su vida. Su ausencia la torturó muchas veces, el cuidar de un hijo completamente sola no era su definición de ideal, pero eso no era nada ante el infierno que él paso ¿Se pueden imaginar todo el mal que ha visto? Ella si, lo ve mientras lo observa al soñar. La imagen es la misma, él permanece dormido a su lado a través de sudores y gritos mientras lo persiguen, aún en sus sueños y en casa él no esta a salvo, así que, tambien a ella la perseguían.

Por lo que procuraba tener siempre su sonrisa perfecta y lo dejaba ser.

Su mirada volvio al pequeño círculo de su marido lo que provocó que sus ojos chocolate se cruzarán con los de su esposo, la miro tan intensamente para luego sonreirle, todo fue tan repentino que la hizo estremecer por un momento. Su encantadora sonrisa era un hipnótico placer y sus labios un pecado mortal.

Se sonrojo un segundo y aparto la vista avergonzada, un hormigueo subió por su espina dorsal haciendo sentir su cuerpo debil, ah, quizás estaba bebiendo demasiado vino.

Su esposo se acerco a ella lentamente, casi acechandola.

Todo su copa de vino mientras acariciaba su fina mano sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Su mirada era tan intensa que la hacia sentir calor al instante. Se acerco a su rostro y beso sus labios suavemente.

Su aroma natural y a colonia era tan embriagador que la mareaba.

\--¿Te diviertes?-- Le preguntó con voz profunda. Ella asintió sintiendo la boca seca.--Te traere un poco mas.-- Dijo refiriéndose a su copa vacía.

¿Quien pensaria que un hombre tan encantador como él se fijaria alguna vez en ella? Nadie. Incluso ella aun dudaba de su suerte, Mukuro podía considerarse el esposo trofeo.

No paso mucho para que él volviese a su lado con la copa servida, la tomo de una mano y se la dio con una sonrisa satisfecha. Tomo su menton y beso su frente para luego alejarse nuevamente sin decir nada hasta un grupo de invitados.

Su piel ardia ante una necesidad no satisfecha.

Una presencia familiar se acerco por su izquierda, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo su traje negro y camisa azul característica, en su mano llevaba una copa a medio tomar mientras lo movia suavemente, Yamamoto se había convertido en una figura masculina de confianza común en su vida.

\--A de ser difícil para ti dejarlo irse a trabajar despues de varios años lejos de ustedes ¿No? -- dijo sin mirarla.

\--Un poco, pero de algo hay que vivir-- le contesto del mismo modo con la vista fija en su marido. Mukuro parecia tan relajado con su simpática sonrisa en su elegante rostro pero al igual que ella sabía que se trataba de una mascara. -- pero ahora, cuando sale en viajes de negocios y reuniones, me hace sentir tan... enferma e incompleta. -- un nudo se acuno en su pecho, el sabor a amargura y champán se mezclaron en su lengua. Sabía que debia estar agradecida pero en su interior no era suficiente.-- Nuestro niño necesitaba a su padre en casa, estaba sola y ... mi hogar no parecia uno-- Dio un sorbo suave ante la frustración.

Yamamoto era el único de todos los presentes aparte de la pareja en saber que su vida no era perfecta como decían los demás que era, en ese tiempo todo eran apariencias.

\--Haz hecho un buen trabajo tu sola, Haru.--Dijo dando un pequeño sorbo mientras sonreía orgulloso. -- Que nadie te quite ese merito. Eres fuerte.-- finalizo.

\--Gracias. -- respondio mientras bebía un poco mas intentando ocultar su sonrisa tras su copa.

Hablar con Takeshi era cómodo y fácil, muchas veces no necesitaba que le respondieran cada que hablaba sobre algo que le aquejaba y él le daba lo que necesitaba, que la escucharan sin juzgarla. Después de eso él se alejo discretamente de ella hasta estar al lado de Gokudera cogiendolo del cuello y sonriendo abiertamente, el Italiano que fumaba tabaco trato de alejarlo alegando ser una molestia, Tsunayoshi -su jefe y el de su esposo- los veia divertido ante su relación.

Ellos se llevaban bien desde la secundaria y los años solo habían reforzado su amistad.

Suspiro. Si alguien se enteraba de su amistad con él comenzarían a circular rumores innecesarios, se convertiría en la cotilla del vecindario.

Una mujer siempre tenía que ser discreta, un error y su reputación podría ser manchada.

Empezaba a hacerse tarde.

Comenzó a sentirse cansada conforme los minutos pasaban pero tenía que aparentar estar llena de energia, una muestra de felicidad que esperaba todos pudieran ver. Su preeminencia era la vida que llevaban.

Ya en algun punto de la velada tras una larga cotilla con las mujeres de los amigos de su esposo su atención no se encontraba en la conversación, tan superficiales. Su vista siempre viajaba por la habitación en busca de su marido. Haru se sentia cautivaba por él ¿Y por que no estarlo? Su esposo era atractivo, un héroe de guerra, educado, culto y caballeroso, mas que un galan de telenovelas, y queria que los demás vieran el amor que ambos compartían.

Dio un último sorbo de su copa y se disculpó Con las señoras presentes, comenzaba a sentirse cansada, llena de alegría y un poco atontada, quizá había bebido demasiado. Necesitaba aire fresco.

\--¿Te encuentras bien, Haru?-- Preguntó Kyoko a su oido ante su semblante palido. Ella realmente se veia preocupada, ah, no se merecía una amiga así.

\--Si Querida, solo estoy un poco mareada-- respondió con una sonrisa torcida.-- Vuelvo en un segundo--

Se levanto de su asiento con dirección a la cocina. Quisa se había levantado muy rapido por que la habitación estaba girando haciendola sentir más mareada, unos pocos pasos fueron lo último que dio antes de caer al suelo de una manera descolorida.

Cielos, había hecho una escena.

Podia sentir todos los ojos de la habitación en ella. Muy lejos oia el cuchicheo de las mujeres que seguramente hablarian a sus espaldas al día siguiente o comentarian cosas desagradables con fingido sarcasmo.

La figura borrosa de su esposo aproximándose a ella mientras la llamaba preocupado fue lo último que quizo ver.

Cerro los ojos, esperando que asi nadie pudiese verla.


	2. CAPÍTULO 02 - pretty in porcelane

ADVERTENCIA:

ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO FUERTE NO APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO, SE RECOMIENDA TENER LA MENTE ABIERTA, SER CRITICO Y OBJETIVO.

ESTO ES FICCION Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.

UNA VEZ ADVERTIDOS, NO QUIERO DENUNCIAS NI NADA POR EL ESTILO.

LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIEGO.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

La oscuridad envolvía su mente y su cuerpo, estaba sola, intento moverse pero ninguno de sus músculos respondió. Comenzaba a tener miedo, no podia ver nada pero su cuerpo percibía movimientos alrededor, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en su pecho cuando escucho el primer paso hacía donde estaba ella.

Su estomago se contrajo profundamente cuando la puerta rechino para abrirse, los pasos se iban moviendo cada vez más cerca hasta que se detuvieron a su lado, podía sentir unos ojos fijos en ella, había impaciencia en la mirada que la observaba, desvistiendola. Se sentia mareada, asqueada, enferma.

¿Estaba muerta? ¿Estaba soñando? No lo tenía claro.

Sintio su alma caer a sus pies, un frio sobrecogedor la abrumo completamente cuando unas caricias opresivas se adueñaron de su cuerpo. La recorrieron de pies a cabeza, pasando por sus caderas alzando su vestido, para luego detenerse en sus pechos ensañandose con ellos aún por encima de la tela. El dolor se sentía tan real. Estaba paralizada y horrorizada, no sabía que estaba pasando, quizás estaba atrapada en un horrible sueño pero estaba segura de algo, ella se despertaria de esa miseria de pesadilla.

Nada de eso podía ser verdad.

\--¿Escuchaste? Atacaron a otra chica--

Todo el mundo hablaba de eso, su amado y tranquilo pueblo habia sido victima de horribles acontecimientos en los recientes años. Varias chicas adolecentes habían sido victimas de violación en la calle y recientemente en sus propias casas durante la noche. Al principio el sujeto cazaba a sus víctimas cuando estas se encontraban solas en la calle y se las llevaba a un lugar donde nadie pudiera ayudarlas, y en los ultimos meses su modus operandi había evolucionado y vuelto mas osado, solia escabullirse en las casas en un principio cuando las víctimas estaban solas pero de un tiempo acá se había arriesgado a hacerlo con más gente en la residencia.

\--¡Santo Dios!--

Las mujeres que antes caminaban tranquilas por la calle ahora tenían que mirar por encima de sus hombros, cerraban sus ventanas como si del mismo diablo se cuidaran.

Nadie se sentía a salvo.

\--Ya es la tercera en dos semanas--

Pero no importaba cuanto se esforzara la policia de Nanimori, el numero de victimas solo aumentaba y no había un sospechoso para semejantes actos.

El sujeto era inteligente y metodico. Una mala combinación.

\--¿No crees que esten mintiendo, no?--

Mucho se dijo de las chicas, todas muy jóvenes y hermosas, se creyó en un principio que intentaban ocultar algún desliz con una horrible mentira pero cada vez más chicas se fueron agregando a la lista. La primera fue olvidada fácilmente se retracto ante la presión social, pero despues vino otra con la misma historia, los mismos detalles, el mismo horror.

Todos estaban en negacion.

¿Como era posible que eso pasara aqui?

¿Quien seria el monstruo?

\--Todas las victimas son jovenes--

Nadie quería creer que pudiera ser alguien de la comunidad. Tus vecinos, un amigo, incluso un familiar. La mayoría se conocía en los suburbios, era normal ver a todos en la Iglesia los domingos sin falta, en los eventos sociales y escolares, todos conocían a sus familias y sus casas.

\--Que barbaridad--

La gente que antes podia dormir con las puertas abiertas comenzaron a encerrarse en sus casas tan pronto la noche caía, las mujes volvian temprano a casa y procuraban no ir solas a ningun lado.

Pero parecia no parecer suficiente.

La situación comenzaba a empeorar conforme pasara el tiempo.

Pero la pesadilla no pararía solo ahí, de hecho, solo había empezado...

La droga había adormecido su cuerpo, todo estaba oscuro, confuso, las luces iluminaban la extraña habitación tenuemente. La silueta encima de ella era borrosa, el leve olor a madera de pino humedo llegó con dificultad a su cerebro, había algo familiar, pero su mente no parecía querer retenerlo.

¿Donde estaba?

¿Quién era?

¿Porqué ella?

¿Por que lo hacía?

¿Era todo por diversión?

Trato de consentrarse en ese borron que parecía mirarla divertido, sentia el odio y la impotencia correr por su cuerpo.

Quería que supiera, queria decirle...

"¡No soy un juguete con el que puedas jugar! "-- la voz en su mente estaba cargada de asco y horror.-- "¡NO SOY UNA JODIDA MUÑECA QUE PUEDAS MANIPULAR!"

Sus dedos en su piel eran como cuchillas que rasgaban su piel mientras recorrian sus muslos. Durante los ultimos minutos, quien quiera que fuera la había despojado de sus ropas, él cambio su vestido de un modo muy diferente, pintado su cara y arreglado su cabello.

Estaba lista para su noche.

Pero no a través de sus ojos. Estaba atrapada en esa extraña habitación, presa de un monstruo y paralizada. Tenía que ser una mala broma, un sueño. Cerro los ojos y conto.

"Uno... dos... tres..."--Abrió los ojo y miro. El mundo que la rodea seguía siendo una pesadilla. Tenía que despertar de ese sueño.

¿Que intentaba decirle esta visión? No lo veia claramente, era como si intentará romperla, quebrarla.

Con cada caricia, con su toque sobre su piel sentía como la quemaba, lastimandola. Trató de gritar, trató de moverse, pero no puede correr, no puede alejarse, alejarlo. Él está jugando con ella como una muñeca de porcelana. Vacia, inmovil, hermosa. Sabé que no hay nada que pueda hacer, se siente tan pequeña, tan indefensa.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Comienza a sentir el maquillaje correrse por su cara, desde las lágrimas hasta el sudor, sintiéndose tan desgraciada.

\--shhh...--lo escucha decir cuando sus lamentos son tantos que no puede detenerlos.

Cuando él la viste y la desviste, la ultraja de tantas maneras mansillando su cuerpo haciendo con el lo que le venga en gana, no le importa si la lastima, él sigue, la penetra sin compasión, mueve su cuerpo como una muñeca y la coloca en la posición más conveniente, no se detiene, le duele cuándo él jala su cabello y golpea su trasero, su piel empieza a sentir el escozor, la lastima cuando baja sus piernas de la mesa y deja su torso sobre esta y vuelve a penetrarla esta vez aplastando su cabeza sobre la madera, sus ojos aun no pueden ver ni distinguir nada asi que fija su cansada vista en un punto en la pared, sus muñecas estan amarradas a la mesa impidiendo que ella cayera, siente tanto asco de todo eso y de si misma que teme que pueda morir.

"¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!"-- se grita una y otra vez. Pero la pesadilla no ha terminado, parece que solo ha empezado. Está atrapada.

¿Como habia llegado a esto?

Ella sabe que él solo piensa en ella como una muñeca, la trata como algo inanimado pero en el fondo ella grita, ella llora, ella suplica:

"¡Estoy viva! ¡Me estás torturando!"--

El sufrimiento que él le ha infligido no parecía detenerse con nada, se mueve frenetico sobre su cuerpo mientras lo siente venirse por tercera vez dentro de ella. Él actuaba como un adicto, un enfermo que no podía detenerse. Sus acciones malvadas, sus gustos enfermos y retorcidos.

Las cicatrices podrían curarse, pero ella aun podía sentir el dolor.

\--Por...fa...vor...--su voz apenas era un murmullo, uno que ni siquiera ella era capaz de oir-- ...dejame ir.--

Haru despierta a la mañana siguiente con el cuerpo adolorido y su cabeza dando vueltas. Tiene vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior pero recuerda haberse desmayado enfrente de todos los invitados y su cara inmediatamente se sumerge en la vergüenza.

Sabe que la idea que tendrán todos de ella sera la de una mujer alcohólica y sin control.

Intenta levantarse de la cama pero su cuerpo le responde renuente, todos sus músculos le duelen horriblemente especialmente las piernas como si hubiera corrido un maraton.

Los desmayos han empeorado con el tiempo y ahora... la han ridiculizado enfrente de sus conocidos y su esposo.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a un hermoso niño parado en el umbral, su cabello azul como el de su padre y una mirada dulce y suave como su madre, el pequeño la mira curioso y contento mientras se acerca a la cama y la abraza.

\--Mami, mami! Buenos dias-- la saluda risueño.

\--Rin-chan, buenos dias-- Haru lo recibió con los brazos abriertos.

Su abrazo la reconforta, la llena de vida, la hace olvidar el penoso momento de la noche pasada.

\--Deja descansar a tu madre Rin, tuvo una noche muy dura-- la voz de su esposo la asustó menos a comparación de no haberlo oído acercarse. Se había acercado tan silenciosamente que bien pudo pasar por un fantasma.

\--Hola padre-- y se bajo de la cama para desaparecer por la puerta donde aun se encontraba su marido.

\--Buenos dias, cariño-- dijo en voz suave, cariñosa. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja con sumo de naranja, en un plato había una pieza de nopal asada con una pequeña porción de arroz blanco y de postre una manzana roja.

\--Buenos días-- se sorprendió un poco al verlo ahí, parado, como todo un príncipe, elegante y maravilloso con el desayuno listo, y por un momento se sintió avergonzada y agradecida.-- yo... ammm... lo sie...--

\--shhh, no digas nada-- se acerco y dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche mientras se dedicaba a acariciar su mejilla-- Todo está bien.-- y le sonrio.

Por alguna razón, su cuerpo se tornó frío tan pronto lo escucho y los recuerdos del sueño anterior, la golpearon tan pronto se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

Acaso les dije que esta no seria una hermosa historia de amor? Aqui no habra herores, nadie rescatara a nuestra pequeña heroína, todo dependera de ella y su voluntad. No habra un "felices por siempre". Sera una historia donde la realidad, te golpeara por la espalda.

Espero la hayan disfrutado :) los espero en el sig cap!


End file.
